Atracción
by Sarah Kerrigan
Summary: ¿Alguna vez han sentido un chispazo cuando tocan a otra persona? Rukia si.


Espero que sea corto pero significativo. Cualquier comentario honesto y bienintencionado es perfectamente bien recibido.

------------------------------------------

Kuchiki Rukia no es una persona delicada. Puede soportar de todo sin siquiera ofrecer la más mínima queja; desde dormir en sitios inadecuados (como armarios de ciertos quinceañeros pelirrojos), insultos (que gustosamente devuelve al doble o triple), golpes y hasta la más desagradable de las comidas (como las que Orihime suele llevarles a Ichigo y a ella), pero hay algo que Kuchiki Rukia no puede soportar, y eso es un gigai defectuoso.

Sea porque el mal funcionamiento de su cuerpo temporal interfiera con su trabajo o simplemente por que es una persona a la que le gusta tener la certeza de que su cuerpo no la dejará tirada en la hora pico a la mitad de la calle más transitada del pueblo Karakura, Rukia no puede evitar perder algo de sus estribos cada vez que su gigai comienza a comportarse de forma extraña.

Cada ciertas semanas se ve obligada a regresar a la tienda de Urahara, quien con una enorme sonrisa le da la bienvenida. No tanto porque sea muy afín a ella (aunque el sentimiento es mutuo) sino porque ajustar esos pequeños detalles requiere de cierta ciencia, lo cual lleva horas y horas de trabajo, las cuales él, por supuesto, aprovecha para avergonzarla con sus comentarios indiscretos acerca de ésto y aquello… lo que siempre se resume a uno de los temas preferidos de Urahara para discutir con Rukia: Ichigo. O peor aún, otro de sus temas preferidos: sexo. Para Rukia es mejor ni recordar lo que pasa cuando ambos temas son mezclados y se ve en la horrorosa tarea de evitar a toda costa que Ichigo, quien casi siempre la compaña, escuche cualquiera de las tonterías que se le ocurren al vendedor rubio.

Por esta razón Rukia optó por tragarse su desesperación y rogarle al dios más alto que su gigai jamás comience a fallar, ya que si arreglar su cuerpo significa pasar 4 horas soportando las indecencias de Urahara mientras éste se divierte como enano humillándola, es preferible morir en las vías del tren más largo.

Y es gracias a esta decisión que se encuentra en su dilema actual: chispas. Si, chispas eléctricas, como las que hacen que los aparatos de ésta época funcionen, pero no con tanta intensidad y no en todas las ocasiones, pero más importante, no con todas las personas con las que Rukia interactúa.

La primera vez que sucedió fue muy poco después de volver de Soul Society. Rukia se encontraba en la cama de Ichigo leyendo un manga que Yuzu le había prestado, y el joven shinigami, como de costumbre cada noche, entró a la habitación después de su baño usual. Su cabello rojizo se encontraba despeinado y un poco aplastado debido al peso del agua que aún caía en pequeñas gotas desde su cabeza. Llevaba en sus hombros desnudos una toalla con la que acababa de secarse y los pantalones de su pijama.

Sin decir palabra se sentó en la orilla de su cama secándose el cabello flojamente y la miró distraído. "Es tarde. ¿No crees que deberías hacer la tarea"  
Rukia no alcanzó a responderle que, de hecho, estaba leyendo ese manga meramente por motivos de investigación, cuando Ichigo le arrevató la delgada revista y la dejó en su escritorio. "Al menos lee en otra parte, no he dormido bien en días." Un hecho cierto, pero nadie dijo que se Shinigami era sencillo.

Cuando Ichigo le quitó el manga de las manos, sus largos dedos rozaron los de ella, enviando una leve carga a través de sus manos que hizo que el estómago se le moviera y se formara un nudo en su garganta. Al instante en que ambos tocaron, Rukia se alejó de repente del contacto, asustada.

Rukia se quedó sorprendida. Miró su mano y observó a Ichigo como queriéndo decir algo, pero nada se le ocurría e Ichigo no parecía notar que algo hubiera sucedido.

"¿Qué pasa¿te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?", dijo Ichigo perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba ya que la pequeña mujer en su cama no hacía más que observarlo con los ojos aún más grandes de lo acostumbrado.

Completamente ajena a su personaje, Rukia se levantó de la cama aún confundida. "Errr… no. Creo que también me iré a dormir. Buenas noches," y cerró la puerta del clóset rápidamente tras de si.

Estando a solas, Rukia pudo pensar en lo sucedido. La sensación había sido extraña y desconcertante, pero no desagradable en lo más mínimo. Decidió que probablemente algo había pasado con su gigai y prefirió dejarlo así ya que no había sucedido nada peligroso.

Pero a los pocos días sucedió nuevamente, y después de eso otra vez. Durante las siguientes semanas Rukia experimentó todo tipo de chispazos cada vez que el brazo de Ichigo, la pierna de Ichigo o cualquier otra extremidad que de alguna forma estuviera pegada a Ichigo la rozara en lo más mínimo. Y para colmo, Ichigo no parecía notarlo en lo absoluto.

Una noche, después de haber sufrido de éstas leves electrocuciones en varias ocasiones durante el día, Rukia decidió finalmente darle una visita a Urahara. Como siempre, Ichigo la acompañó hasta la puerta y espero afuera, con el pretexto de no tener que encontrarse con el escuincle de Ginta. No le agradaba para nada que estuviera rondando a su hermana menor.

Gracias a su problema, el cuerpo de Rukia fue sentenciado a 30 minutos bajo el escrutinio del científico loco que es Urahara. El sujeto pellizcó, aplastó, dobló y estiró todo a su antojo y al final, volteándose hacia Rukia le ofreció una enorme y extraña sonrisa con algún significado oculto que ella no alcazó a reconocer, "Todo anda a la perfección. Rukia-san, solo puedo decirte que estoy completamente seguro de que el problema no es de tu gigai."

Rukia lo miró decepcionada. Tenía la esperanza de que un rápido arreglo la haría dejar de mortificarse por estas sensaciones extrañas que la invadían.

"El problema pasa muy seguido?", añadió mientras terminaba de vestir el cuerpo.

"Solo-con-Ichigo", dijo ella entre dientes, más con la intención de que no lo escuchara que lo contrario. Oficialmente el tema había pasado a ser una de las cosas que más le costaba aceptar y más incómoda le hacían sentir.

Urahara sonrió aún más cuando esta noticia llegó a sus oidos. Por su parte, Rukia hizo una mueca ante esta reacción, vigilando de cerca que no tocara más allá de lo necesario en su cuerpo.

Luego de dos o tres insinuaciones sobre su problema y más de un "Oh, más vale tarde que nunca", Urahara le aclaró que se trataba simplemente de un problema de atracción que tenía más que ver con sus propias hormonas que con las del gigai, que solo obedecía lo que su alma sentía. A Rukia no le gustó nada esa respuesta pero¿cuál era la posibilidad de que hubiera otro experto en gigais en Karakura?

Rukia tendría mucho en qué pensar gracias a sus recién descubiertos deseos por Ichigo. Tal vez si, lo aceptaba, no pensaba que Ichigo estuviera tan mal, pero se negaba a aceptar que ella, una shinigami de una de las casas más reconocidas de Soul Society sintiera tanta atracción por un obstinado chico de 15 años. Pero entonces, Rukia se dio cuenta de que varios de esos chispazos en las últimas semanas sucedieron porque ella misma se acercaba a Ichigo, con el pretexto de 'experimentar'. ¿Realmente se sentía atraída por él?

Después de sentarse un momento y esperar a que el bochorno pasara, Rukia salió de la tienda sintiendo la cabeza completamente nublada.

"Hey. ¿Todo bien?", preguntó Ichigo sin voltear a verla.

"Eso creo…," dijo mirando el suelo. Ichigo volteó a verla finalmente mientras caminaban lentamente hacia la calle que los dirigiría de vuelta a casa.

"No suenas muy convincente."

"Y tú nunca suenas inteligente pero es de imaginarse."

"Imbécil. Eso me gano por preguntar. Ni siquiera me interesa lo que pase con ese loco gigai tuyo," una completa mentira, por supuesto, pero él no iba a decir lo contrario.

Rukia se arrepintió de haberle contestado tan bruscamente si él solo estaba demostrando preocupación por su bienestar. "Es difícil. No es nada, mejor olvídalo."

"Rukia¿no crees que a estas alturas es importante que yo sepa si tu gigai tiene problemas para funcionar?" Ichigo pateó una piedrita que había en el camino despreocupadamente.  
"¿Qué pasaría si estuviéramos luchando contra un Hollow y de repente tuviera que salvarte el trasero? Aunque he de decir que no sería nada nuevo y… ¡AUCH!"

"No te preocupes por eso, ni en tus sueños pasaría. Además unos toquecitos eléctricos no van a afectarme, soy mucho más fuerte que eso."

"¿Toques¿Eléctricos?", si la cara de Ichigo pudiera ser pintada con un dibujo en ese momento, seguramente tendría un signo de interrogación gigante en el medio.

"Bueno, solo sucede a veces. Cuando ciertas personas alcanzan a tocarme," y fue entonces cuando Rukia se dió cuenta de que decirle a Ichigo no fue lo más inteligente del mundo, el asunto era avergonzante y de ninguna manera podía decirle la verdad destrás de lo que le sucedía.

"¿Ciertas personas…?"

"Si. Bueno…" y añadió con la voz tan baja que apenas llegó a los oídos de Ichigo. "…tú."

"Aah." Y el silencio los rodeó a ambos. Después de unos segundos Rukia explotó.

"¿Aah¿Esa es tu opinión? No se para qué me molesto en decirte estas cosas¡ni siquiera comprendes lo que se siente, tonto!"

Ichigo la miró de reojo, con las mejillas rosadas y le habló muy despacio y bajo. "Yo si… Entiendo lo que se siente. Me ha pasado."

"¿Eh?" ¿Ichigo lo había sentido¿Con quién¿Habría sido por la misma razón que a ella? Sintió una pequeña punzada en el corazón¿celos, tal vez¿O a lo mejor pasaba por otras razones? Tal vez aún cabía la posibilidad de que Urahara le hubiera mentido para avergonzarla aún más. Todas estas preguntas y otras llenaron la mente de Rukia con curiosidad, pero Ichigo arrugó el ceño característicamente y continuó hablando después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio.

"Idiota. Tal vez para mi esta situación no es nueva, contigo¿has pensado en eso?", Ichigo se limitó a continuar caminando, sonrojado, sin voltear a verla y Rukia lo imitó como un espejo.

Y por segunda vez desde que conoció al chico pelirrojo, Rukia se quedó sin habla. Su corazón latía rápidamente ante esta confesión. Tal vez lo que ella sentía no era sólo atracción.

FIN. 


End file.
